The use of suspended ceilings in buildings is quite common. Typically a suspended ceiling, which is formed of a plurality of ceiling tiles, is suspended using a plurality of L-shape channels, inverted T-shape supports, and various other components. In some instances a ceiling terminates at a building perimeter wall or support wall where the wall generally is taller than the height of the ceiling. Typically the ceiling support components there are right angle channels that are secured to such wall, for example, by nailing into the wall. The inverted T-shape supports typically are suspended from wires that are secured to a concrete slab or some other frame, grate or support structure above.
For convenience, the interior wall partitions of a building, which are used to separate respective rooms, often do not extend above the height of a suspended ceiling. Rather, the suspended ceiling typically extends directly over the top of such partition and a particular ceiling tile may in fact have portions that extend into both of the rooms on respective opposite sides of such partition. Usually the wall portion is formed of studs, for example of wood or metal, with drywall, e.g., plaster, plaster board, etc., attached to the studs and facing into the respective rooms on opposite sides of the partition. Usually the tops of the drywall panels are finished with a drywall "L" bead and the vertical flange of the "L" bead is covered by spackle or plaster compound which is allowed to harden and then is sanded. This finishing technique prevents fraying of the panel tops and provides a clean edge up to which the wall can be painted, covered by wall covering, and so on. The work involved with this finishing technique is rather substantial, is time consuming and is relatively expensive. Moreover, there is an aesthetically undesirable difference between the top finishing of the interior wall partitions and the right angle components used at the perimeter walls.
Various devices have been used in the past to cover a drywall cut edge or a drywall intersection. However, none of the prior art devices have addressed the problem of non-uniform appearance that results from a suspended ceiling, such as an acoustical ceiling, system intersecting different types of wall systems. None of the prior art devices used for the intersection of two walls is directed to the concept of a single item that would replace the trim members of two dissimilar systems for both support and appearance objectives, regardless of which system with which it is used.